disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure
BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure is an EMV/slot-car/thrill/dark ride attraction. It uses similar technologies as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland, Journey to the Center of the Earth at Tokyo DisneySea and TestTrack at Epcot. It is located at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios London, Universal Studios Manhattan and Universal Studios Japan. It is based off the [https://all-hail-crystal-lord.fandom.com/wiki/BlooJ%27s_Foster%27s_Home_for_Imaginary_Friends BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] media franchise. The ride is considered to be one of the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built. Ever since the ride opened, it was a critical success and one of Universal's most popular attractions. It’s also been considered one of the scariest attractions Universal has ever made in their parks due to some parts taking place in darkness as well as some frightening imagery including depictions of violence, noise and slight depictions of blood. TBA. History World of Universal Movies was an attraction that was located in the current building of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure and was sponsored by General Electric. Their sponsorship expired and they opted not to renew. Now without a sponsor, the park would now have to financially support the attraction themselves, Due to the lack of sponsorship and the costs made to fix the rides being too high, the ride frequently broke down and the parts and animatronics for the ride broke down due to this. On November 16, 2000, Universal announced that World Of Universal Movies would close permanently on January 5, 2001. The attraction closed on January 5, 2001, the day that the Universal Christmas Celebration ended. Both Theodore Chrisman and Don Bluth attended the closing ceremony and rode World Of Universal Movies one last time before it was gone. Theodore and Bluth were reportably very disappointed with the attractions removal, and so much so, it’s rumored that FiddleGriff threatened to cut ties with Europa if they removed Monster Plantation, another attraction designed by FiddleGriff. The reason was publicly given, but the lack of corporate sponsorship is widely accepted as having played the largest part in the decision. Also widely speculated as a reason for the attraction closing were high operational costs without a sponsor and becoming very outdated and not that very popular during the late 90's. In the early 2000s, rumors began to circulate that Universal would be making making a Test Track/Journey Through The Land Before Time-esque hybrid ride system based on a cartoon franchise. By then, rumors did not specify which franchise they’d be basing the ride off of, but this would soon become clear after Universal confirmed they were working on a ride based off a cartoon franchise. The building stood unoccupied for well over 6 months as Universal decided between either relaunching the attraction (which would have required a new storyline and major building renovation and upgrades) or demolishing the building and creating a new attraction in its place. However, Europa Entertainment suggested an idea to gut the building and demolish some parts of the building, rebuild it and turn it into a new attraction stuck with Universal representatives and Europa Entertainment businessmen. It would take World of Universal Movies, close it down, and refurbish it into a new ride that focused only on a popular cartoon (that's more mature) or a mature movie franchise. Again, the reason why it was closed because it was becoming outdated. Universal and Europa Entertainment wanted an E-Ticket attraction based on a more mature franchise. Several ideas were proposed such as South Park, Famly Guy, The Thing, Alien, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday The 13th or Child's Play. Unfortunately, this new attraction would not have any involvement with Theodore Chrisman and Don Bluth, much to the disappointment of many fans. The company decided to use its partnership with Bloo J to make a ride based off BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Universal then approached Bloo for permission to use his properties. With Bloo's approval, Universal consulted Europa, Dynamic Structures, Sally Corp. and Universal Creative to think of ideas for the ride by 2002. On October 12, 2001, at Soundstage 21, the ride was announced as BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure which was planned to open in Spring 2003. Construction After World of Universal Movies had closed on January 5, 2001, everything inside the ride building was removed, as the building was nearly taken down and rebuilt. After, a new track was constructed outside of the building which was used as the high-speed parts for BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure. Work inside the building also continued at the same time. The ride was scheduled to open in May 2003, but after numerous problems rose, the ride opening was delayed by nearly a year. Also, the cars used on the ride were designed to resemble the look of a bus or a taxi that is used to go through a tour of Toonvile. Problems Over the course of the construction of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure, numerous problems occurred causing delays in the ride opening. One problem that workers at Universal Creative had to overcome was that the wheels used on the ride vehicles could not stand up to the demand of the ride course and speed. This problem was resolved but a second, more severe problem caused the ride to be delayed by over a year. In order for the ride to run with the highest hourly capacity possible, twenty-nine ride vehicles would be needed. The ride programming system could only handle operating a maximum of six buses/taxis over the layout of the ride. One by one, programmers were able to get the computer system able to run twenty-nine ride vehicles all at once. After these problems were resolved, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure soft-opened to the public on Jully 19, 2004. Safety Sign WARNING! Dark Spaces and Loud Noises This is a high-speed turbulent journey that includes sharp turns, dramatic accelerations, slippery road surfaces, sudden braking, steeply-banked curves, sharp turns, tilting, sudden drops, and stops. Due to some frighthing imagery in this show, Parental Discretion is advised. To experience this ride, you must be from * High Blood Pressure * Free from Heart, Back or Neck Problems * Motion Sickness or Dizziness * Medical Sensetives to Smoke, Strobe, and Fire effects. * Or other conditions that could be aggravated by this adventure! * Pregneant mothers shouldn’t ride * Passengers must be at least 46’ inches tall to ride and 48’ inches to ride alone Exterior TBA Queue Guests enter the ride by entering the massive The Bloo Studios facade, browsing through the film setup of a fictional sequel titled "BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure". The show's, molds, and concept drawings are on display inside. The queue consists of the Stand-By line, the Express line, and the Single Riders line, The queue area is set up to resemble an old animation studio. First, we will get a small hallway with posters from animated movies from 1964-2019 second part The second section of the indoor queue is an eight-sided room, with the upper parts of the walls displaying some artist renderings of the characters from BFHFIF. The flat TV Screens are shown on top of the ceiling showing playing clips from BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episodes. After weaving through the second room, guests then enter one of two pre-show theaters. Pre-Show Guests are loaded into either Room A or Room B, then the lights dim and a projection appears Safety Video Ride The guests exit the pre-show area and proceed down a staircase to the underground loading area. Universal cast members dressed as workers stand at control panels for the Toonvile car park. Guests go onto the Toonville cars and they speed off into a dark alley, replicating the feel of going outside. The car then goes over to the bus station. We are now at the Toonvile Bus Station. Guests work themselves to the end of the line where they are given 3D glasses. Universal cast members dressed as workers stand at control panels for the Toonville buses through windows in the walls (which are actually projection screens). After riders get on their vehicle (designed to look like Toonvile buses), guests board and we find Bob and Larry at the driver's seat. Bob welcomes guests to their tour and tells guests about their buses. He says it is equipped with a GPS, DVD player, and an emergency beacon. Then buses speed off into a dark alley. The tour begins in Toonville as the tour boat passes the homes of SpongeBob’s house, Squidward’s house, Patrick’s rock, and Sandy’s treedome as well as various side businesses. As the tour buses approach a lighthouse situated on top of a rock, Mr. Herriman is heard in the background saying that some villains are on the loose and that the guests are really on a secret mission to investigate strange Toonvile related incidents via the taxis. Soon after, the guests encounter Bloo. He warns that he is in for the most dangerous night of his life and for the guests to be careful. He then goes off, hearing that Jenny has been kidnapped. In this scene, a series of synchronized effects are used to simulate Bloo jumping on the bus. The bus almost crashes into an oncoming semi-truck before swerving out of the way, revealing that the semi-truck threw off the bus course. This causes the buses to enter the dark part of Toonville where now you encounter Bendy, Plankton, Terrence, Can't, Chloe, and The Abandoned Cartoons (including The Problem Gang, Angela, The Mega Babies, Alfe, Fred, and Tex.). Bendy says that they are here to crash Bloo's party and to take over all of Toonville, including Toonville. Terrence then yells "Get em!". The Mega Babies then start screaming at you and they start using attacks. Can't lands on the front of the cab. He then pulls his paw up behind his head to for one big final slash. “I’ll tell Frankie you said hello.” The cab spins, throwing Can't off and we crash through the side of a building. We find ourselves driving through the Krusty Krab where we see Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny sitting at a table sharing a tall chocolate milkshake. We can actually smell chocolate. “Hey! Watch where you’re going.” Cartman screams as we zoom by. We also see Spongebob and Patrick eating a big plate of fries. “AHHHH!" "It’s Alfe and he’s right behind you!” Spongebob screams. We then bust out the front door of the diner and The Abandoned Cartoons leap in front of the cab (3D effect on the screen). The Abandoned Cartoons have the blocked as they laugh and creep forward. Bloo, still on the bus, comes from out of nowhere and pounces on him, pinning them to the ground. “I’ll take care of him! You guys get out of here!” We take a sharp right turn and speed away. We then pick up Wilt and Jenny so they can escape the villains. our bus spins 180° to face the second screen on which Wilt is fighting Mr. Pickles. In the next room, audio-animatronic figures of Bendy, Terrence, Can't, Plankton and Tex are seen atop the Toonville bridge discussing the previous situation. Suddenly, Bendy notices the bus. The riders attempt to escape the bridge, where Bendy's group chase the bus. We then end up at Foster's as Bendy's group get hit by a sign while chasing the bus. We then get off the ride, where we enter the Foster's Home, which is the gift shop. TBA Gift Shop TBA. Cast Statistics * Manufacturer: Dynamic Attractions * Designer: Universal Creative * Top Speed: 65mph * Ride System: Slot Car/ EMV Dark Ride * Restriant: TBA * TBA. Breakdown Spiels Technical Difficulties or Inclement Weather * TBA Evacuation * TBA Ride Restart * TBA Trivia TBA Category:Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:UKversal Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Dark Rides Category:2004